


Escape

by caomoyl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/pseuds/caomoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day I will escape. I will manage to get away from him. I don’t know where I would go. I can’t exactly go anywhere fast. I would have to sneak around unseen. A dorm is no place for me.</p><p><img/><br/>Amazing banner by comet @ TDA!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

One day I will escape. I will manage to get away from him. He’s so stupid. He’ll never get anywhere in life. She doesn’t help. She just makes him stand out and look more like the loser and idiot that he is. I don’t know why he isn’t a Hufflepuff; he always seems to find me no matter where I hide. But I will escape one day, I just know I will.

I don’t know where I would go. I can’t exactly go anywhere fast. I would have to sneak around unseen. My attempts at that have been unsuccessful so far, so what is the point? If I am always going to fail, then I should just give up and accept that this is how I must live.

A dorm is no place for me. I need to be back with my friends. I can’t though, they are too far away. It’s so unfair; we toads don’t have anywhere to go here. The owls get the Owlery, the cats can roam free and even Scabbers has a better life than me and he is under constant threat of being eaten. Me? I can attempt to hop down to the lake every so often, spending the whole time trying not to be stepped on. 

I never make it far enough though. Everyone is so used to Neville losing me that they catch me as soon as they see me. Some don’t even return me! The nerve of them! They put me in stupid places that I can’t get myself out of. My only hope if that happens is to croak loud enough to get someone’s attention so that they can get me down.

I do feel sorry for Neville sometimes though. I mean, it can’t be easy being so stupid, being constantly bullied and subjected to ridicule-sometimes because of me. That’s another reason I need to get out; he can get a new pet, one that won’t make him the target of everyone’s jokes.

Maybe I could talk to Crookshanks. Get him to take me to the lake. No one questions him when he walks around the castle. Lucky thing! He could get away with going to the lake too; they will all just assume he’s going to catch some fish. Do cats eat toads? I’ve never really spoken to Crookshanks. In fact, I’ve only spoken to him once, when I was stuck on top of a pillar and he was laughing at me for it. I’ll have a word with Scabbers, he might know, having been nearly eaten himself several times.

I wonder if there are any more toads living down by the lake. I’ve never seen them around here before, but then I’ve never been able to get close enough to the lake to check there. I wonder if Scabbers would go down there for me? Or maybe Crookshanks, if he doesn’t eat toads. I shall talk to Scabbers tonight and see what he can do for me. He’s usually pretty good with things like this. It’s almost human, the amount he knows. Though he has been passed down from Percy to Ron, so he must know the place pretty well. 

Scabbers is my best friend. The only one who will help me with whatever crazy plan I come up with. I guess he must kind of know how I feel since there are basically no other pet rats here either, he does stick out like I do. In fact, I think I can hear him coming up here right now. Yes, that’s definitely his squeaks. Time to go tell him my plan!

_Croak!_


End file.
